Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed Series)
Ezio Auditore da Firenze (1459 – 1524) was a Florentine nobleman during the Renaissance, and, unbeknownst to most historians and philosophers, a Master Assassin and the Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins, a title which he held from 1503 to 1513. He is also an ancestor of William and Desmond Miles, as well as Clay Kaczmarek. A member of the House of Auditore, Ezio remained unaware of his Assassin heritage until the age of 17, when he witnessed the hanging of his father and two brothers, Federico and Petruccio. Forced to flee his birthplace with his remaining family members—his mother and sister—Ezio took refuge with his uncle in the Tuscan town of Monteriggioni, at the Villa Auditore. After learning of his heritage from Mario, Ezio began his Assassin training and set about on his quest for vengeance against the Templar Order, and their Grand Master, the Spaniard Rodrigo Borgia, who had ordered the execution of his kin. During his travels, Ezio managed to not only unite the pages of the Codex, written by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Mentor of the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins, but also to save the cities of Florence, Venice, and Rome from Templar rule. He ensured the future travels of Christopher Columbus to the New World, liberated Rome from Borgia rule, and prevented the rise to power of Ercole Massimo's Cult of Hermes, helping spread the Renaissance and Assassin ideals of independence and free will throughout Italy. In the years that followed, Ezio began a quest to rediscover the lost history of the Order. Travelling to the aged fortress of Masyaf in order to learn more of the Assassins before him, he discovered it overrun with Templars and made his way to the city of Constantinople to uncover the location of the Masyaf keys which, as he discovered, would unlock the fortress's fabled hidden library when brought together. A decade later, Ezio had retired and resided in a Tuscan villa with his wife, Sofia Sartor, and his two children; Flavia and Marcello. Sometime after helping teach the Chinese Assassin Shao Jun the ways of the Order, Ezio died of a heart attack at the age of 65, during a visit to Florence with his wife and daughter. Personality Biography Early Life Courting Cristina Fight on the Ponte Vecchio The Fateful Day Auditore Execution Exacting Revenge Last Rites Adopting the Hidden Blade The First Assassination Early Years as an Assassin Discovering his Heritage Pazzi Conspiracy Hunt in Venice Early Years as a Formal Assassin Induction into the Order Battle of Forlì Journey in Spain Bonfire of the Vanities Dealing with the Borgia Confrontation in the Vatican Siege of Monteriggioni Moving to Rome Aiding Copernicus Infiltrating the Castel Sant'Angelo Expanding the Brotherhood Finding the Banker Battle with the French Securing the Keys to the Castel Fall of the Borgia Chasing Cesare Councilor to the Pope Dealing with the Borgia Diehards Locking Away the Apple Rescuing Da Vinci Recovering the Paintings Infiltrating the Art Exhibition Temple of Pythagoras Finishing the Borgia Travelling to Spain Attack on Valencia Siege of Viana Search for the Masyaf Keys Discovering a New Purpose Pilgrimage to Masyaf Settling into Constantinople Working with Prince Suleiman Journey to Cappadocia Fight with Prince Ahmet Return to Constantinople Later Life Settling Down Final Visits to Leonardo Teaching Shao Jun Death Legacy Trivia Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Assassin's Creed Characters